Fire and Ice
by Raven325
Summary: There are demons out there some with a weakness that they were born with, and they were hated for it. Bakura a normal ice demon born with RARE a never thought he would ever find love or acceptance but now here he was the mate to a Lord almost as powerful as the King. I know bad summary but good story. Geminishipping, sad and maybe suspenseful hope you like it


Fire and Ice

**Raven: Heya people, I'm back**

**Bakura: and ready for writing… while her exams are still on**

**Akefia: Shouldn't you be more concentrated on your math?**

**Raven: never! I hate math, it's too hard…let's just start with the story. Oh and this is a Geminishipping**

**Akefia: Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

The forest was quiet; all the animals were asleep because of the blizzard that was coming closer and closer. Everyone was inside enjoying a hot cup of warm milk or snuggling with their lovers under the warm covers near the fire…

Except for one that had no such privilege:

Bakura's breath came out in deep, misty puffs as he ran through the forest. He was tired and afraid; it was cold and he was a demon born with the weakness RARE meaning Rare ancient Rebelling Element . He could still die from this. He looked over his shoulder and saw the small lights in the distance following him in to the cold dead of the night. They wanted to use him and he refused to be used as a mere toy to anyone. His breath hitched in panic when he heard the hunters closing in.

"Over there! I see the Ice Demon!"

Bakura yelped when an arrow flew pass him and imbedding itself in the tree. His hand went up to his cheek in shock to feel the wetness slowly beginning to slide downwards, enforced by gravity's strong pull. It seems like the arrow had narrowly missed hitting him full on, only leaving a thin scratch on his cheek.

He looked behind him again seeing the hunters gaining distance on him. He picked up his speed again jumping over tree roots and trying to keep his balance on top of the snow. He would have tried to fly but one of his wings was injured earlier by them. They had managed to shoot an arrow directly into the root of his wings, near his back. Some of his nerves were injured because every time he tries to open his wings for lift-off a surging pain crawls down his spine, thus making him unable to fly. He was terrified. His mind was in utter turmoil. His body was now only following natural instincts and it was making him run in this direction by pure chance. He looked back again to see how far they were, but that single glimpse cost him as he didn't see the upturned root hidden in the snow. He yelped as his foot hit the wood and slid under the root making him trip. He was sent pitching forward to a slope where he continued to roll down all the way to the bottom. When he opened his eyes a splitting headache pierced through his skull making his head pound and his eyes to cross. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly scanned the surrounding area. He saw a cave not too far away that was half hidden in the snow. Bakura jumped up but a yell of pain escaped his lips and he fell back down to the snow-covered ground. The pain was agonizing. He looked down the length of his body. His leg was bleeding. A large gash that was left from the roll down was oozing out blood. There must have been something pretty sharp in the snow for him to get such a deep wound.

"I saw him over here!" one of the hunters yelled making Bakura panic. He forced himself up right so he can walk the little distance to the cave to hide. His leg was throbbing badly and the snow didn't help much since the pain just worsened by the cold that seeped through his skin. He leaned against the cold; wall sliding down to the ground when he could no longer walk.

"Who goes there?" a deep voice echoed throughout the cave making Bakura whimper in fear. He was injured and had no chance of running if whoever was here decided to attack. He was about to answer when an arrow came flying and hit his injured leg right in the gash. He let out a scream of pain and grabbed his leg tears falling from the pain. He heard a noise at the entrance and turned his head to see the hunters smirking at him, their eyes looking at him with…lust. Bakura panicked and looked down, he was almost naked. His cloths were torn up by his running through the forest, no wonder he was so cold he was so panicked that he never noticed the reason behind it. He turned his head and stared into the darkness, his eyes nearly begging

"Please…please whoever lies in this cave please help me" Bakura pleaded him mind finally out of options. The hunters grinned and a grabbed his injured leg pulling him back none too gently. Bakura let out another scream and let more tears train down his cheeks form the fright and pain

"Aww, is the little demon scared, don't be we only want that cute ass of yours then we'll put you out of your misery" one said as he pulled out a knife holding it too his neck. Bakura stared at the glinting blade as it moved down cutting of the last thing hiding him from the cold and from their lustful eyes. He kept struggling trying to pull away but they had a firm grip on him

"Don't worry we will be quick" Bakura closed his eyes and waited for it to be over only to hear a scream, he opened his eyes seeing one of the hunters holding a scorched arm

"If I were you I'd back away" that same voice whispered. The hunters froze and the one that was straddling him got up and looked around, trying to spot this mysterious demon. Bakura took this chance to start crawling painfully towards the darkness. He stopped and groaned in pain looking into the darkness and seeing magenta eyes staring at him. They shone with power that Bakura could never possess meaning… this demon was a dominant a powerful one at that. The demon moved its head indicating for Bakura to move towards him, Bakura tried to crawl again but whimpered when the knife the hunter had impeded in his back

"You stay right there we are not done with you, now who are you?" the hunter yelled, Bakura watched dazed as the eyes flashed in anger and they were thrown back except for the leader and Bakura. Bakura whimpered and started to shiver from the cold making the hunter laugh "the funny thing is you are an ice demon yet you shiver from the icy winds outside" the hunter approached Bakura and grabbed him by the hair, he ripped out the knife and held it to his neck. Bakura let out another whimper and stared straight at the furious magenta eyes

"This one is young. You are a much uninformed hunter if you do not know some demons have a defect Known as RARE, it means they can feel the pain, a normal human would, of the element or power they use, this one can use ice, as you say, but can feel the cold and get sick or hypothermic" the demon said glaring at the hunter who held the knife closer to Bakura's neck cutting it and letting a small trail of blood trail down his neck.

"I may have been uniformed by this but that means he is a disgrace to the demon race a weakling like this no wonder he does not fit in with the demon society and since you will feel disgraced to save him we will leave now, if you excuse me" the hunter grinned backing up and pulling Bakura with him who struggled trying to get loose. The hunter was about to exit when fire erupted and enclosed the entrance of the cave making him unable to leave, the hunter gaped at the fire and glared at the demon with furious eyes

"Leave the young demon here and walk out on you own" The demon ordered, the hunter on the other hand glared at Bakura then grinned moving his hand down his body, which was still naked, Bakura struggled even harder to get out but he was being held firmly

"Why do you care you just met this one today so what is making you so protective of him?" the hunter muttered letting his hand go down to Bakura's sex. Bakura whined and once again tried to pull away only to let out an unwanted moan of pleasure. The hunter looked up when he heard a deep angered growl and he was shot back out of the cave through the fire and into one of his friends

"Because this is my mate" the demon growled as he glared at them. The hunters turned tail and ran the leader looked back mentally promising to return

"Are you okay, little one"

Bakura looked at the demon who supposedly said they were mates, and then shook his head. He was in pain, losing too much blood and freezing. The demon bend down and Bakura moved closer to him when he felt the warmth emitting from him, he was surprised when fire surrounded them.

"Wha… what?" Bakura whispered letting out a whimper when he was picked up and carried deeper into the cave. He looked up at the demon finally seeing what he looked like. His hair was a dark white/grey colour and he had a double "T" scar over his left eye. His skin was tan unlike Bakura's who was pale.

"We are heading to my camping area deeper in the cave because of the blizzard that's outside then we can talk after I bandage your wounds" he said, Bakura nodded and laid his head down on the demons chest

"Y…your name" Bakura choked out, he was shivering too much and the fire around them was helping only a little

"Akefia, and I want you to move closer to me I'm going to heat up my body tempreture a bit so you can stay warm… I can't believe you have RARE" Akefia muttered under his breath but Bakura heard it and looked down

"I…I'm sorry, I was born with it" Bakura whispered softly feeling ashamed that he was the mate of such a powerful demon yet he had a defect that could get him in a lot of trouble. He bit his lip breaking the skin and letting a little bit of blood seep out and down his chin

"Don't do that" Akefia said, gently setting him down on a bed he had made with his magic "I didn't mean it like that, you are cute and I wouldn't have it any other way so stop biting your lip we can't have you losing more blood" Akefia reassured making Bakura smile weakly

"Thank you and I forgot to say my name is Bakura" Bakura said making Akefia smile and kiss him on the forehead. Bakura blushed but smiled widely and laid down looking at Akefia as he walked around the room.

"Get some sleep, Bakura" Akefia said when he saw his mate watching him work with tired eyes; Bakura nodded closing his eyes almost immediately passing out

"Hey Atem, I'm coming back home early it seems I found my mate" Akefia whispered

"_Good, welcome home Akefia"_ a voice whispered out of no where

* * *

"Bakura come on just a little bit farther" Akefia said as he helped his mate up after he tripped because if his injured leg. They were heading to some place called Kemet capital of Egypt. Akefia said there was where he lived, but Bakura wasn't used to the heat so he found it a bit hard to keep up with his lover

"Akefia can we maybe rest for a few minutes, I can't my leg hurts" Bakura whispered stopping a few feet away from his lover who turned back to him and smiled gently. Akefia nodded and walked to Bakura pulling off his red cloak and throwing it over Bakura's head, Bakura peeked out from under the cap at Akefia seeing him look away to see how far they had to travel. Bakura bit his lip and moved a few feet until he was behind Akefia, his cheeks got a soft red hue

"Well it seems we have about three hours of…" Akefia started turning around to stare at Bakura only to be cut of when he was kissed. Akefia was shocked but smirked, wrapping an arm around his little seducer and pulling him closer so he could kiss him deeper. They pulled away Bakura breathing deeply a deep blush on his face "what bought this on?" Akefia asked pulling him into a hug and running his hand through his hair

"Just wanted to" Bakura mumbled snuggling closer to Akefia who smiled and looked into the distance. He chuckled when he heard a yawn come from Bakura and his body slowly starting to go slack in his arms

"Hey, stay with me you can't fall asleep now" Akefia whispered gently pulling Bakura away from him, making him whine in annoyance "we are almost there baby just a little farther" he said taking Bakura's hand and pulling him along. Bakura nodded and pulled the cloak tighter over him, he didn't care if the cloak was long sleeved he loved it at the moment

"I do want that back you know" Akefia said as he watched Bakura pull the cloak closer to his body. Bakura looked up and shook his head

"You're going to have to force it off me" Bakura said holding the thing tightly to him and glaring at Akefia daring him to try. Akefia on the other hand grinned evilly and pulled Bakura to him giving him a peck on the lips then whispered in his ear

"Oh I will, I'll force it off along with any other things you are wearing"

Bakura went red pulling back and stared at Akefia wide eyed, he started to stutter as Akefia laughed at him then pulled him back against his chest. Akefia smiled and pulled the cap over Bakura's head then continued to walk, Bakura right behind him

"Kefia, where are we going anyway, what is Kemet to you?" Bakura asked as he followed his lover only now wondering why they were going to Egypt. Akefia looked back at him and smiled widely before answering

"My home"

Bakura nodded but wondered why they were heading there even if it was his home; he shook his head and ran closer to Akefia grabbing his hand. Akefia looked down at him smirking slightly and tightening his hold

They were traveling for more than a few hours when Bakura couldn't take it anymore and stopped falling down on his back with his eyes closed and breathing heavily. He had been feeling tired and weakened from the beginning for some reason. He felt Akefia kneel down beside him and a hand running through his hair, Bakura opened his eyes and stared at Akefia's concerned face. Bakura only managed a weak smile while Akefia looked at him sternly

"You should have told me you were getting tired, are you hurt or in pain"

"My leg hurts and I have a headache… Akefia my body feels warm…" Bakura couldn't finish his sentence because he had to force himself up and turned away from Akefia throwing up on the sand. He started to gag after a while since he didn't have much to throw up. He felt a hand on his forehead and then he heard Akefia curse and pull him to his chest

"You're sick" Akefia said "we have to move fast being sick and in the desert even if you could sweat it away you could get worse" Akefia said gently picking Bakura up bridal-style and kept on going they were only an hour away. Akefia looked down and pulled the cloak so it could cover Bakura up a bit more shielding him from the sun

Akefia sighed in relief when he saw the city gates, the guards looked at him about to yell something when they saw who it was

"Open the gate it's Lord Akefia" one of them yelled the others immediately following the order. Akefia watched the gates open slowly

Akefia smirked; at least Atem told them of his return, the gates opened and he walked in. He turned to the guards and motioned for a horse, they immediately bought one and Akefia mounted holding his sick mate to his chest.

* * *

Akefia stopped in front of the royal gates and called for it to be opened, he waited for the doors to open. There were too many gates in this city he thought, riding in.

"Where is Isis?" Akefia asked one of the slaves as he entered the palace she pointed towards the throne room and Akefia immediately entered seeing Atem and his lover along with the millennium council and Seth's lover Seto.

"Akefia you have returned" Atem said standing up

"Yes I have but not with great conditions" Akefia said bending down and setting his lover on the ground "he has a high fever that has yet to break, Isis can you check if there is anything else wrong, we did not travel by air but by foot, I fear he might be injured badly, if he caught a cold"

Atem nodded to Isis who immediately started to check him over while Akefia explained what had happened while he was gone in search of his mate. Akefia looked down at his lover when he felt his hand being squeezed softly and a groan come from Bakura

"Hey, shh, we made it to the palace everything will be fine, do you feel any pain" Akefia whispered, Bakura opened his eyes and stared at everyone frightened. Akefia immediately started too whispered softly to calm him down.

"Head…hurts leg and… wings hurt…." Bakura whispered, he moved closer to Akefia holding him tight "cold…" Akefia grabbed the cloak that had slipped off and laid it over his body. He watched Bakura relax a bit but the shivering was still there

"Isis" Akefia said looking up at her while she pulled back and smiled

"He will be fine, it is just a harmless cold and he should be fine with some rest, but we must keep an eye on his back I fear he must have injured his nerves so is unable to fly" she said. Akefia smiled and pulled Bakura closer letting his element warm him up enough for him to sleep peacefully. Atem smiled at his friend and lover it seemed like they would be a good, loving couple

"Get some rest Akefia, you and your mate need it" Atem said placing a hand on Akefia's shoulder "we will hold a meeting to let the council know you have your mate and don't have to marry someone they choose, but after he wakes up"

Akefia nodded and lifted Bakura up leaving the room so he can let his lover rest after such a long journey

* * *

Bakura groaned as he came to awareness, his body felt heavy from sleep and numb from lack of movement. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get the blurriness away; he turned his head looking around seeing he was in a room alone.

"So you are awake, finally, I was starting to think you were dead, love"

Bakura turned his head seeing Akefia standing by the door a smirk plastered on his face. He walked over to Bakura and sat on the bed, placing his hand on Bakura's forehead

"It seems the fever is gone, then you will be fine, but just for today rest some more" he whispered, Bakura shook his head and smiled faintly

"I am fine I just wish to get out of bed, Kefia" Bakura said pulling the covers of him and finally feeling his sweaty skin "can I take a bath… I feel disgusted at the moment"

Akefia chuckled and pulled Bakura up leading him to the bathroom when he quickly bathed. Akefia sat on the ground outside the bath filling him in on what might happen now that he was awake.

"You are a Lord! Why didn't you tell me?" Bakura said feeling hurt that this was kept from him for so long. Akefia sighed but explained his reasons

"How would you have reacted if I told you I am a Lord and in the court of the demon king himself, you would have become depressed thinking that you are ruining my image because you are a demon with the RARE" Akefia said staring at Bakura who looked away knowing his lover was right in every way "come here" Bakura slowly walked over to Akefia who kissed him on the forehead and grinned at him, while Bakura looked down still a bit upset

"How can you so easily…" Bakura started but stopped himself when he felt the glare coming from Akefia as if daring him to finish that sentence

"You are my mate and I love you already, you have that aura around you that I fell for so do not start with that" Akefia said sternly "I may be a lord but you are the lover of this lord and that is final not even the council can change my decision" Bakura stared at his lover with wide eyes then smiled

"Thank you, Akefia"

* * *

"So this is the one you have chosen, Lord Akefia" the head of the council, Tea, said as she stared at the young demon before her. Bakura was standing next to his lover, they were being assessed by the council and the king and he was frightened.

"Yes this is him" Akefia said standing proud and strong unlike Bakura who was trying to hide behind him, Akefia couldn't blame him much the council, especially Tea, was ruthless.

"What can he do? Is he powerful? Why did you take him as your mate?" Tea questioned her voice cold making Bakura flinch until Atem voice came in

"Tea that is enough, you are scaring his mate"

Tea glared but pulled back letting Akefia speak, but before he could Tea burst in again

"I wish for your mate to answer the first question, come forward" she ordered, Akefia sighed and pulled away gently nudging Bakura so he was in front of the council "what can you do" she asked again smirking. Bakura flinched a bit but stuttered an answer

"I...I can use the e…element of ice" Bakura finally stuttered out, he peeked up staring at Tea who had an impressed look on her face. She nodded to of the guards who summoned a prisoner out of nowhere and it attacked Bakura. He managed to put up a shield of ice and was thrown back a bit by the force of the creature attacking him. He could feel, even in one move, how his body was getting too cold, he looked at Akefia with a helpless look but he was being held back by some other guards

"Tea what is the meaning of this!" Atem yelled out angered as he watched the prisoner attack his friends mate

"I wish to test his strength" she muttered

"Atem stop this now he will die!" Akefia yelled, he used his fire to throw the guards off and ran to his lover who was already shivering but still held up his shield until he felt his mate close then he let go and fell back. Akefia used his element to burn the prisoner to a crisp then glared at Tea who glared back, but he was cut off from screaming by a pained whimper. He whirled around and ran to his lover who hugged him tightly for warmth

"Tea I will have you kicked off the council for this stunt we never test strength like this" Atem said coldly making even Tea flinch in fear. Yami, Atem's lover, ran down the stairs to Akefia and looked over Bakura touching his skin only to pull back with a shiver

"Akefia why is he so cold?" he asked as he looked at the young demon move closer to Akefia for warmth

"Take him for me will you, you can keep him warm since you and Atem control all elements" Akefia said gently handing Bakura over to Yami who nodded and started to warm him up

"Now that Yami has bought up the subject, why does he look so cold?" Tea asked as she stared at the shivering boy and then her eyes widened when it finally clicked. She stood up glaring at Bakura, who moved closer to Yami on instinct when he felt it, and growled lowly

"We will choose who you marry since you have found a mate who has the RARE disease" she said Bakura looked at her surprised of the statement then whimpered but started to talk

"You are like all the rest, those that think we are a disease that should never have been born, we are like all the rest only we have a limit, and mine is weak since I never trained my ice only using it when needed." Bakura said stopping to glare at her then smirked shakily "you are the same Tea Gardner a demon that has the defect yet look where you are, you tell us we are weak because you are angered that you were born with it" everybody in the room looked at Atem who was sitting in his chair looking at his nails, like he wasn't giving a damn what was going on in the room, staring at them with a bored expression as if to say 'what'

"You know nothing" tea hissed out jumping down from where she sat and walking to Bakura only to be stopped by Akefia "move" she growled, Akefia shook his head and glanced back at his lover telling him to continue

"Every demon has a mark somewhere on his/her body, yours is on your arm covered by the bracelet" Bakura said smiling when her glare deepened "and the mark, with us as RARE bearers, turns a deep ugly purple when we kill or deceive those we are loyal to, it's annoying that part because it makes people around you aware that you were once a traitor, and it lets you hear the plans you have to betray the one you follow if the mark is touched by the another demon of any kind…"

Bakura finished watching as Tea backed away only to be held down by Akefia the bracelet ripped off and the mark touched

"_Yes make sure they are held securely, we cannot let Atem's brother get out and back to his lover priest Seth for he is the one we will use" Tea's voice said_, Atem looked over at Seth who looked down ashamed, but all Atem did was smile and continued to listen

"_NO! Let me go Seth, Atem please where are you?" a voice they all recognised as Yugi's, all but Bakura, yelled through _

"_You will help us over throw Atem all we have to do is wait for Akefia to come back with no lover and marry a woman of our choice who will bring in people to kill your older brother, the King" Tea said laughing softly as the crying and screams got softer in the background. _Atem stood up and glared at Tea who backed away with a frightened look on her face when the voices stopped

"You are to be thrown in the dungeons to await a long and painful trail, you will also be tortured for the location of Yugi" Atem growled as he motioned for the guards to take her away, she screamed in anger while being dragged away but they paid her no mind. Atem sighed and watched as Akefia walked over to his mate, Yami smiled and gave him back slowly walking back up the stairs to his lover "now that all this is over, welcome to our kingdom Bakura and we hope you will love this place. The trail will be held tomorrow at dawn, dismissed"

Akefia smiled and walked out his little mate snuggled up in his arms as they went to their room

* * *

The next day as said by Atem the trail was held, Tea was sentenced to death for betrayal of the kingdom and attempt murder of their king. Yugi's location was forced out of Tea and all were happy to see the sweet reunion of lover and brother.

"Kefia" Bakura asked from the bed making his lover turn to him from the desk "can you help me train, I want to be able to use my ice long enough to protect myself" he whispered looking down a small blush on his cheeks. Akefia smiled and stood up approaching his lover

"You really don't have to learn or train anything, for I will always protect you no matter where we are" Akefia whispered softly, giving Bakura a gentle and passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled back kissing his lover on the forehead and pushing him down

"you mean it" Bakura whispered as Akefia pulled the blanket over him, Akefia stopped and smile again giving him a small kiss on the forehead

"Always" he whispered "now get some sleep"

"Love you Kefia" Bakura whispered falling asleep making Akefia chuckle

"Me too, my little mate, me too"

* * *

**Raven: and we are done, this was the most I have ever written**

**Bakura: are you going to post it**

**Raven: was going to add it to my one shot story but now gonna make it an individual one**

**Akefia: whatever please R&amp;R**


End file.
